


Uptown Tae

by bunniecub



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, University AU, idk i think some parts are funny, jeongguk serenades taehyung, side -like if you squint- jihope, slight slight hints at namjin, taegi friendship - bc daegu boysor perish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniecub/pseuds/bunniecub
Summary: Jeongguk just really likes his Uptown Boy - inspired by the song Uptown Girl.





	Uptown Tae

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real with you chief, this fic is just complete self-indulgence because I really wanted to write a fic where one of them sings this song for the other one.
> 
> It's very cute and I hope it puts a smile on your face.

“He rejected another one?” Namjoon asks, watching some guy he doesn't know frustratedly run his hands through his hair before turning on his heel and leaving Taehyung standing there, alone.

“Yes, that's the 26th member that's been denied at this point,” Hoseok informs him, shifting till he's comfortable in his boyfriend's lap.

Before Namjoon has the chance to comment on that, he’s interrupted by Jeongguk plopping down on the lawn next to them.

“Hyungs, Jimin, what goes on?”

“The adventures of the Athens members trying to get Taehyung to be their valentine.”

Jeongguk makes a face at that.

“Yeah you just missed number 26’s failed attempt, he had flowers and everything.”

“I wonder why he keeps saying no..” Jimin comments.

“I don't, those society members are assholes,” Jeongguk reasons.

“Taehyung is one of those society members too.”

“Oh dear Joonie, both of us know that Taehyung is the exception in Guk's heart,” Hoseok teases, laughing into Jimin's lap.

“Shut up.”

Jeongguk tunes the rest of the conversation out, exploiting his perfect view of Athens courtyard to watch Taehyung paint.

Like this, it's impossible not to fall in love with him - wavy blonde hair dancing with the wind, focused eyes and bottom lip slightly being bitten on as he concentrates, everything around him becoming background noise to the beautiful boy and he's canvas.

Jeongguk knows he's been staring too long when Taehyung looks up from the painting to meet his eyes, one boxy smile later and Jeongguk's short of breath and his heart is racing.

Maybe he'll try his luck and ask Taehyung to be his valentine, he thinks.

However, his own words come back to his mind soon enough and he slumps against the tree, ‘what chance do I have?’.

 

_“Look, I'm tired of this constant Taehyung this and Taehyung that - grow some balls and ask him out already,” Yugyeom, his roommate, says._

_“It's not that simple. You're new here, you don't get how it works,” Jeongguk argues._

_“Okay so how does it work?” it sounds more like a challenge than a question._

_“Do you know the Sphinx? The Ivy Club,The Skull and Bones? Taehyung belongs to the SNU version of those elite clubs, the Hwarang -”_

_“Wait I thought they were the Athens?”_

_“No they're just called that because of Seokjin and Taehyung, anyway -”_

_“Wait why?”_

_“Because they look like Greek gods,” Jeongguk deadpans, “now as I was saying-”_

_“But they're Korean?”_

_The room goes silent for a bit before Yugyeom stares at Jeongguk expectantly._

_“Are you done?” Jeongguk asks, knowing it's clear to Yugs that he's talking about the interruptions_

_"Sorry," he grins, sheepish._ __  
  
"Anyway - the society Taehyung is a part of is very elite and everything about it is exclusive, including the members. Which is why you rarely, if ever, see them date people outside of society members. Most of them prefer to date other Hwarangs, as they are the top ranking house but sometimes they'll date Gangnam and Yangban Society members as well."

_"Is there a rule that says that?"_

_"Well no, not necessarily..."_

_"Then it's stupid, just ask Kim out what do you have to lose?"_

_"My pride and dignity? Taehyung has only dated three guys since he entered this uni, Park Bogum, Park Hyungsik and Do Jihan - wanna guess what they all had in common?"  
"Hmm I'd take a wild guess and say they were all society members?_

_"You're right but they were also ranking members, as in the richest of the rich and the highest of the classes."_

_"So is Kim materialistic then?"_

_"What the fuck? Of course he isn't!"_

_"Then I really don't see the problem here."_

_"If three of the most good looking and most established guys at this university couldn't make a relationship with Taehyung last what chance does a broke, scholarship student stand?"_

_"You never know till you try man."_

 

* * *

 

Okay, this was just ridiculous at this point.

He was here to dance, that's it. And maybe ogle a bit at Taehyung who was accompanying Yoongi -who was making Hoseok a track- to dance practice. But that was it.

He didn't sign up for an hour long session of watching multiple girls, and guys, try to get Taehyung to be their valentine.

What was he on now? Student 58?

Jeongguk wasn't keeping count. Of course he wasn't. That'd be too much.

(He definitely was).

And it's not like Jeongguk was jealous of Taehyung's popularity, of course Taehyung was everyone's first choice valentine. Even non-society members were shooting their shot.

Jeongguk himself had gotten quite a lot, a locker full to be specific, of valentine's day cards and gifts.

He, however, responded with a curt thank you not hugs and cheek kisses and boxy smiles that had Jeongguk reeling every single time.

It wasn't fair.

“If you stare any harder that guy may just catch on fire,” Hoseok quips, mouth pulling into an amused grin.

“I wasn't staring.”

“Whatever you say, I'm just saying you look very jealous for someone that has barely spoken to Tae.”

Tae. Jeongguk wonders if he'll ever have the privilege of calling him ‘Tae’.

He's brought back to reality when he hears Hoseok ask Taehyung to fill in for one of his absent members so that he can visualise what the best formations would be.

Taehyung, sweet Taehyung, obviously says yes.

Jeongguk watches in awe as he sees Taehyung’s face morph into a look he’s never seen - it’s steely and determined and God it is _hot_.

He learns the moves pretty quickly as well, finding himself in sync with the rest of the dancers in no more than 15 minutes, to the surprise of everyone but Jeongguk.

“You have really good muscle memory Taehyung, ever think about joining dance?” Jimin questions.

A blush takes over his face as his mouth pulls into a timid smile, “Not really but thank you.”

The bashful Taehyung is quickly replaced with what Jeongguk dubs the demonic one when they reach the hip thrust part of the choreo, and Taehyung fucking goes for it - face aggressive, fingers pointing down and hips snapping forward with precision that Jeongguk doesn’t let himself ponder over.

* * *

“So you seemed to have enjoyed visiting dance practice,” Yoongi comments.

“I haven’t had this much fun in a long time Yoongs,” Taehyung replies, hooking his arm into Yoongi’s.

This was a typical sight, the two of them walking back from class, or lunch or Yoongi’s music studio or Tae’s art studio, arm in arm - at first there were people suspecting that the two Hwarang members were dating but by now it’s a known fact that they were just extremely close. And Taehyung liked to cling and Yoongi happened to not be able to deny Taehyung anything.

And maybe when they held hands it was Yoongi who initiated it - but that was not the point.

“Still got society members breathing down your neck for the valentine’s function?”

“I don’t understand them really, how much times do I have to say no till they get it? I know they’re just asking because I’d look good on their arm at the stupid ball, so that they can take advantage of my dad’s connections, so I can make them look better in front of other society members. They want me to be their valentine for every other reason except for me.”  
  
“This is why I keep telling you we should just say fuck it and leave the society.”  
  
“And why I have to keep reminding you that it’s important to my dad that I’m in his alma mater and I finish in it.”  
  
“Details details,” Yoongi teases.

“Thank you for staying with me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably punch a rich kid named Richard in the face.”  
  
“It’s that Daegu blood,” they added, simultaneously, before erupting into laughter.

“So no one you have your eye on?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Let me guess, it’s that Jeon kid from Hobi’s dance class?”  
  
“What how did you -”  
  
“You were practically drooling when that kid did his solo part of the dance.”  
  
“Okay, but did you see those body rolls? Did you see them?”  
  
“Pretty sure my eyes work fine so yes.”  
  
“Yoongiiiiii,” he whined, pouting like a child.

“Okay, sorry, as you were saying?”  
  
“He’s hot as hell, but he’s also really cute and soft looking? His eyes shine Yoongi, they shine! And his bunny smile is adorable! And his hair - it looks so so soft and fluffy, I think I love him.”  
  
“Calm down Tiger, don’t you think love is a bit too strong.”  
  
Taehyung promptly ignores him.

“And he’s such a sweetheart too! He’s always watching me paint and he gets so flustered when I make eye contact, isn’t that endearing? And one time I was wearing this outfit, the one with the Gucci vest and arm cuff, I was a little self-conscious about it and he told me he really liked it - especially the snake cuff! Plus I always see him help people out around campus, he’s such a nice guy.”  
  
“You deserve a nice guy.”  
  
“I wish someone like him asked me to be his valentine.”  
  
“Maybe Jeongguk will.”

Taehyung sighed as they reached his room, hugging Yoongi goodbye he muttered, “I can only hope.”  


* * *

“Jeongguk right?”

“Yes that’s me,” Jeongguk answered, looking up from where he was packing his things away.

“So you like Taehyung?”

Jeongguk swallowed, hard.

Yoongi wasn’t just Taehyung’s fellow society member, but also his best friend and the fact that he knew about Jeongguk’s feelings made him feel sick. The fact that the interrogation seemed to come out of nowhere didn't help either.

“Calm down kid, It’s just a question. So can you stop making that face and answer me.”  
  
Jeongguk debated with himself for a good minute, he could easily lie, but he didn’t see the point so he opted for the truth, “Yes I do, I really do.”  
  
“You should ask him to be your Valentine,” was all Yoongi said before he turned on his heel and left Jeongguk standing there, confused.

 

“So he just said that and left?” Namjoon asked.

“Yeah he did and then he sent me a text saying, ‘make it big, Taehyung deserves big’ whatever that means.”  
  
“I have the perfect idea!”

Jeongguk eyed Jimin suspiciously before gesturing for him to go ahead.

“Two words : Patrick Verona.”  
  
“I’m lost does anyone know what he’s talking about?”

Namjoon and Hoseok merely shake their heads and Jimin lets out a frustrated huff, “Tasteless.”

“I agree, who hasn’t watched 10 things I hate about you?”  
  
The four heads look up to the new voice, in sync, and Seokjin resists the urge to coo.

“Hi, 8’s, Joonie invited a 10 to eat lunch with you today. Congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you for gracing us with your presence Jin-hyung,” Namjoon teases, his smile fond and a playful look in his eyes.

“So, as we were saying, 10 things- Ow! What the fuck!”  
Jeongguk pays no mind to the glare Jimin is sending him and instead tries to relay the mental message that ‘Seokjin is also Taehyung’s best friend and if you don’t shut the fuck up right now I will break your legs’.

“Yeah, what does that have to do with Jeongguk trying to get Tae to be his valentine though.”

Once again the four heads snap to stare at him, and this time Seokjin does let out a, “You guys are so adorable.”

“I was standing here the entire time, waiting to make my my grand entrance,” he adds.

“Oh my God.” Jeongguk banged his head against the table.

“And people call me dramatic, don’t worry bunny boy, I won’t tell a soul.”  
  
Jeongguk manages a small smile at that, hoping it conveys that he’s grateful.

“‘So Jimin, your idea,” Seokjin prompts.

“Yeah I want to know too,” Hoseok adds.

“So there’s this scene in 10 things I hate about you where Patrick Verona serenades the main character by singing "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" on the bleaches, and it’s very extra and cute and I just want to see you make a fool of yourself honestly.”  
  
Jeongguk moves to tackle Jimin but is stopped by Hoseok’s hand and Seokjin’s words, “Tae would love that!”

“..... Fine, but I get to choose the song.”  


* * *

Jeongguk gives his leather jacket one last tug before he gives Jimin the thumbs up.

Here goes nothing.

-

Taehyung is attending one of Athen’s meetings when he hears music coming from their main hall’s speakers.

“Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh,” he hears Seokjin -and an unknown voice- before he sees them.

And then he sees _him_ , looking the most flustered Taehyung’s ever seen him (which is saying something) and also really really good in his leather jacket and bedhead.

“Uptown boy, you’ve been living in an uptown world. I bet you’ve never had a backstreet guy, I bet your mother never told you why” Jeongguk sings and Taehyung is already, completely and utterly endeared by the dork.

“I'm gonna try for an uptown guy, you’ve been living in your white bread world. As long as anyone with hot blood can. And now you’re looking for a downtown man, I hope,” and he sings it with so much hope in his eyes that Taehyung giggles.

“That’s what I am,” he croons, pointing obnoxiously to himself as he makes his way over to Taehyung.

“And when he knows what he wants from his ti-yi-yime,” he’s right in front of Taehyung now, wiggling his eyebrows as he performs.

Once Taehyung lets that boxy smile break through Jeongguk feels himself _melt_.

He moves back then to join Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin and Yoongi in their formation.

“He'll see I'm not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown boy. You know I've seen you in your uptown world. You’re getting tired of your high class toys. And all your presents from your uptown boys you’ve got a choice.”  
  
And Taehyung tries really hard to focus, but right in front of his eyes his crush and his best friend are dancing like members of a 90s boy band and it’s just so cute.

“Uptown boy, You know I can’t afford to buy you pearls. But maybe someday when my ship comes in, you'll understand what kind of guy I've been. And then I'll win.”

The group then disperses, leaving Jeongguk alone to continue the song as they watch (with the rest of the amused Athen members) it unfold.

This time when he goes forward, he takes Tae’s hands in his, “And when he's walking, he's looking so fine. And when he's talking he'll say that he's mine.”

He repeats the chorus then, looking into the blonde’s eyes hoping to get his sincerity across - he wants it to be lighthearted but he also wants Taehyung to know that he means it. That he knows that Jeongguk wants him.

“Uptown Tae, you’re my uptown Taeeee. You know I’m in love with my uptown Tae.”

They’re both smiling now, everyone else non-existent as Jeongguk sings the last part, his voice going soft.

“My uptown Tae, you know I'm in love with an uptown boy. He’s my uptown Taeeee. You know I'm in love with an uptown boy, my uptown Tae.”  
  
“That,” Tae starts, “was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“So will you be my valentine and let me take you out on a date Kim Taehyung?”  
  
“What type of Uptown boy would I be if I said no?”  
And it’s kinda like a scene from the movies, everyone whistling and cheering, and Jeongguk thinks ‘hmm maybe they’re not all assholes’.

-

Taehyung does eventually go to the valentines ball, but he has the most amazing time.

And he gets to kiss the most amazing boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it! Comment your thoughts, constructive criticisms, feelings etc etc
> 
> Writing the taegi part was honestly one of my favourite parts to write - I just love their dynamic 
> 
> You can find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunniecub) if you want to talk !!


End file.
